


Days Gone By

by padawantam



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is adorable, Alternate Universe, Anakin is an angsty teenager, Cody has emotions and is very displeased about it, F/F, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Modern AU, Obi-Wan is a good dad, Obi-Wan is a hot single dad, Rex has strong little brother energy, baby ahsoka owns my entire heart, both cody and obi-wan are absolute disaster homosexuals, easily digestable humor, everyone is happy, everytime Obi-Wan says anything Cody's brain shuts down, he really is doing his best, it's hilarious i promise, light reading for hard days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawantam/pseuds/padawantam
Summary: Cody's life is turned upside down when a hot single dad moves into his neighborhood.A series of short stories about the most chaotic family in the galaxy
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 41
Kudos: 342





	1. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @someawkwardprose and @godsensei for helping me with the proofreading and editing of this chapter!!

"Did you already say hello to the new neighbors?" Rex asked his brother while unloading freshly bought groceries into their fridge.

"New neighbors?" Cody asked from the sofa. 

"Yeah," Rex said, "Some British guy just moved in across the street with two children. I passed them when I came home."

"I'll go over there and introduce myself tomorrow," Cody replied, too immersed in his magazine to keep the conversation going.

"Okay, sure. I'm going to the gym now. You coming too?" Rex asked his brother. Cody just shook his head in return and Rex left.

After vacuuming the house, as well as cleaning both bathrooms and the kitchen, Cody decided to give himself the rest of the afternoon off. He took a bag of potato chips out of the cupboard and looked at it with some consideration before tearing it open and pouring some of the contents into a bowl and going back to the sofa. He turned on the TV, only to switch it off again after a few minutes of zapping through the channels, deeming none of the current programs worth watching. 

He once more realized that he had a rather hard time relaxing, so instead of indulging in a junk food-eating-Netflix session, he decided to change into his work out clothes and join his brother at the gym.

Just as he was about to pull on his orange sports t-shirt, he heard a sound. Upon listening more closely, he realized it sounded like someone knocking and naturally went into the hallway to investigate.

Just as he stepped out of his bedroom, he was greeted by a friendly smile belonging to a bearded man... that was awkwardly standing on his balcony.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself and went to open the glass door. "Excuse me?"

"Hello there, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I just moved in across the street," the man greeted, while brushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of his face. He was still wearing a warm smile, emphasizing little crow's feet next to his bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing on my balcony?" Cody asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh right-- Well, I was knocking to let you know that I am not trying to break in, it's just that my cat seems to have claimed your roof as his new residence? I have to get him down for his appointment with the vet," Obi-Wan explained, nodding upward to the rooftop.

"Oh," Cody replied, a bit perplexed. "Okay, uh, do you need help? I can go get a ladder."

The other man shook his head.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I'll just climb-- but thank you anyway," he explained with a self-satisfied grin that made Cody's heart feel fuzzy. It also made him painfully aware that he was still not wearing a shirt. 

"Okay then... I'll just, uh-- Get dressed and umm… Scream if you need help?"

Obi-Wan nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his turquoise sweater vest, before he looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't think I got your name?"

"Right. I'm Cody."

"Nice to meet you, Cody," the redhead replied before proceeding to climb up onto the roof in an impressively quick and athletic manner, leaving Cody standing in the door frame with a vacant expression on his face while he was trying to compute how he felt about Obi-Wan saying his name with that fancy accent of his.

***

Bright eyes. Warm smile. Soft hair… soft fur. Wait-- fur?

Cody bolted upright in bed, gasping for air and automatically grabbing the soft blob of fluff (that was blocking his air supply) and throwing it away. However, the fluff seemed to be alive and not only defended itself with what seemed to be claws, but also screeched very loudly, to which the man replied with a strangled noise of his own. 

He scrambled around his nightstand, trying to find the switch for his lamp and was met by a set of cat eyes when he finally succeeded to turn the light on.

"Goddammit," he cursed, patting his face to check for injuries, fortunately not finding anything but his old scar.

Just as Cody's heart rate was starting to near resting again his bedroom door was suddenly flung open, Rex assessing the room sharply. When he found no threat, he frowned, dropping his fists. 

"Why the fuck are you screaming?"

Cody opened his mouth to explain the situation and scold his brother for nearly giving him another heart attack, but the cat was faster and started screeching again.

Rex blinked tiredly and softly asked, "What the fuck?"

Cody gestured vaguely. "It's the hot neighbor’s cat. I left my window open..."

"The hot neighbor?" Rex asked.

"What?"

"You said the hot neighbor."

"No, I didn't.”

"Yeah, you did. So you met him?"

"He climbed onto the roof to catch this stupid animal when you were at the gym."

"Oh. And you think he's hot?"

"Shut up Rex-- and go back to sleep. I'll bring the bastard back over there." Cody sighed and got out of bed to pull on a sweater.

"Now? It's almost three am," Rex argued.

"So? His pet woke me, so I'm waking him," he replied with a stern voice and picked up the cat which started yelling again immediately.

Cody marched to the other side of the street as angrily as he could in his fluffy slippers. A good night's sleep was important, and he would not have it stolen buy this stupidly attractive man's horrible cat. He paused in front of the door to read the little name sign. It read, 'Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano'. 

He took another moment to put on the scariest, most furious face he could muster up and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, he could see the light being turned on through a window and the door was opened only by a small crack. Upon looking down, Cody discovered who had opened it; approximately four and a half feet of little girl was staring up at him, wide-eyed and clutching a cup of what seemed to be coffee in her tiny hands. Cody furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"Good morning, Miss?"

"You were blonde the last time I saw you," she accused, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"That's my brother, Rex," Cody explained nonplussed.

"You look alike. Are you twins?" the girl asked.

Before he could reply, another voice joined the conversation.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan called out while jogging down the stairs. "You know you're not supposed to open the door to strangers! Why are you even awake? How did you get that coffee?" He took the mug out of her hands and set it down on a tall cupboard.

"Anakin made it for me, so I could stay up all night. I wanted to know if I could catch a ghost in the garden."

"You--? We'll talk about this tomorrow.” Ahsoka made to interrupt, but Obi-Wan wasn’t having it. “Hush little one, go to bed now," he ordered.

The child pouted, but complied and half walked, half crawled upstairs, visibly tired.

Cody cleared his throat.

"Right, sorry. What seems to be the problem, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked, directing his attention to the taller man.

"Well," he began, holding up the cat, but stopped as his previous anger evaporated upon seeing the exhausted shadow on his opposite's face. "It came into my bedroom and tried to smother me in my sleep."

"Oh no,” Obi-Wan groaned “I'm so very sorry for that wretched feline. His behavior will have dire consequences, I assure you," Obi-Wan said in disappointment, taking the cat from Cody's arms.

"You're going to punish the cat?" Cody asked.

"Oh of course not! I was talking about the boy that's supposed to teach it proper etiquette. Catiquette, if you will," he explained.

Cody snorted, unable to suppress his amusement at the pun. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry for waking you, although you don't seem like you've slept," he remarked, since Obi-Wan was still wearing the same clothes as when they first met earlier that day.

"I had some work to do and forgot the time..." he shrugged apologetically. "But I will get some sleep now. I hope this disturbance wasn't too much of a bother for you."

"It’s fine-- really, don't worry. Good night, Mr. Kenobi."

"Good night, Cody."


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex fucking dies, F in chat to pay respects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @godsensei and @Crab_lad this time!!! :]

Cody was just about to start eating his breakfast when the doorbell rang. He usually didn't sleep in but after the events of the previous night it had taken him hours to fall asleep again, so his breakfast was more of a brunch situation. Rex had already eaten without him, knowing better than to wake his brother, and was now on an extended walk with their dogs.

He sighed and got up from the chair, making his way toward the front door to open it. Outside was a very grumpy looking teenager, Cody guessed he couldn’t be older than fourteen by the vast amount of zits on his forehead.

"Are you Cody?" the boy asked, not even bothering to start with a greeting.

"Who wants to know?" Cody fired back, now equally annoyed. Had it somehow gone out of style to teach children proper manners?

"I'm Anakin. Obi-Wan sent me here to invite you over for lunch, to make up for Artoo bothering you last night. But I guess," the kid said, while eyeing Cody's flannel pyjamas up and down with disdain, "I'll tell him you're not exactly ready for lunch?"

Cody considered it for a moment. On one hand, he had just made scrambled eggs and it would have been a shame to let them go to waste, but on the other hand, Rex always ate anything he saw standing around the house anyway. So... why not just start the day off with lunch?

“No, tell him I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Cody said, enjoying the pinched look that soured Anakin’s features. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Fine. Bye.” Anakin turned around and walked back to his house.

Cody wasted no time and went for a quick shower before he got dressed and texted Rex about the eggs.

Then, exactly twenty minutes later he was let in the other house by the little girl from the night before. Ahsoka, he remembered. 

“Hi. I thought you weren’t supposed to open the door to strangers?” Cody commented dryly.

“Obi-Wan allowed it because you’re invited. Come in!” she exclaimed excitedly. Her skin had a similar tone to Cody’s own, although she had a few lighter spots on her face as well as several almost white strands of hair in her otherwise dark pigtails.

He silently noticed that none of the three had any resemblance to one another and wondered whether they were related at all, and if so, how? He was not going to pry though, since he knew that blood wasn’t what made a family.

Ahsoka led him through the hallway and into the dining room. There was not a lot of furniture yet, nothing except a table with three chairs around it. Most of it was probably still inside the cardboard boxes that were placed haphazardly around the house.

The dining room was directly connected to the kitchen with no door in between, which allowed Cody to greet Obi-Wan with a small wave and a smile while the other man was working at the stove.

“Ah, Cody! I’m glad you’re here! Please, sit down wherever you like,” Obi-Wan announced and gestured vaguely toward the table before turning the stove off. He walked into the hallway and yelled, “Anakin! Please go get my office chair! And I told you to set the table 30 minutes ago!”

“Teenagers, am I right?” Ahsoka sighed, while sitting down next to Cody.

“I suppose,” he replied, with a small chuckle. He could already tell which child he liked more.

“His room smells like the zoo, and sometimes he--” she was cut off by Obi-Wan before she could finish her sentence.

“Don’t be so mean to your brother, Ahsoka.”

The girl pouted in response, but refrained from adding another insult.

“I get what you mean though, I have a lot of brothers. Teenage boys really do smell,” Cody smiled at her.

She smiled back and then asked, “How’d you get that scar?” Her finger was uncomfortably close to his face, pointing at the scar there.

“Ahsoka, what did I tell you about asking rude questions?” Obi-Wan chimed in again.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Cody said, smiling, and then turned to Ahsoka. “I got it in a bear fight.”

The girl looked at him with huge eyes. “You fought a bear? Did you win?”

“Well, obviously, or I wouldn’t be here. It ran off in fear after I landed a few good hits.” Cody made a face that Rex would undoubtedly have described as a ‘dumbass grin’.

“I can’t believe you punched a bear!!” she exclaimed, fascinated by the story.

“Sweetheart, will you please go tell your brother that I will sell his Xbox on eBay if he’s not down here within the minute?” Obi-Wan asked sweetly.

“Sure! Can I punch him?”

“No.”

“Ugh, fine...” She left her seat and ran upstairs.

Cody looked at Obi-Wan, still cackling about the previous conversation.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but also smile a bit.

“I wish I could tell you that things are less chaotic around here usually, but unfortunately that would be a rather massive lie,” he joked, chuckling.

Cody's heart jumped at seeing him laugh, and he really wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that it did. He didn’t usually get crushes, especially not this fast. Hell, he hadn’t even been in a relationship in years.

Sure, he’d dated a handful of guys (even a girl in high school), but he usually did just fine on his own. So... why did he feel so giddy about some man he had just met less than 24 hours ago?

“Cody? Are you still with us?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah of course! I was just uhh… thinking,” he replied awkwardly.

“Of course. Well, I hope you enjoy spicy foods. I made Red Thai Curry,” Obi-Wan announced, as he walked back to the stove.

Ahsoka entered the room with Anakin carrying an office chair close behind her only a few moments later and the boy silently started setting the table. Obi-Wan added a pot of rice and a pan with a curry that already had Cody’s mouth watering just by scent alone.

“Bon appétit,” Obi-Wan exclaimed joyfully, still wearing a blue apron that read ‘BEST DAD EVER’ in hand-painted red block letters across his chest. Cody thought it was kind of adorable.

“That’s fucking good,” he said after a few bites.

Ahsoka gasped, scandalized.

“You swore!!! We’re not allowed to swear in this house!”  
“Oh, shit, fuck, sorry,” Cody apologized, only noticing his mistake a few seconds later, and deciding it best to just not say anything else.

Obi-Wan laughed a bit. “Well this is your first offense, so I’ll let you off with a warning, but next time you’ll get extra chores. Also, thank you very much!”

“You’re welcome,” Cody said, then continued to eat. “So uh. You just moved in?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes, I got offered a job at Coruscant University. It’s a much better position than the job I had back in Mos Eisley.”

“Oh, so you teach?” Cody asked.

“No,” Anakin interjected, rolling his eyes, “he cleans the bathrooms there.”

Obi-Wan glared at the teen. “You can go eat alone in your room if you’re going to be like this, Anakin. To a guest, no less!” He turned back to Cody. “Yes, I teach. Criminal psychology, to be specific. What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m uh... A carpenter.” He answered, a bit startled. Oh, no. He was an intellectual…

“Are you sure? You don’t sound so convinced,” Obi-Wan teased, with a grin on his lips.

“What? No, of course I’m sure!” he replied, more confident this time.

“Well, that’s pretty convenient then! Maybe I can hire you to help me build the new furniture?” He smiled and Cody felt his heart jump again. Time to make an appointment at the cardiologist.

“You don’t have to hire me, I’d help you for free. Although, I wouldn't complain if you wanted to invite me for lunch more often. You’re a great cook,” Cody said, trying to keep his composure.

“I’m sure that can be arranged. Are you free the day after tomorrow?” Obi-Wan asked, without taking his eyes off Cody’s face.

“I’ll make some room in my schedule.” Cody nodded and swallowed down what felt less like a butterfly and more like a rabid moth. He could feel heat creeping up his face and looked around the table. Both kids were staring down at their plates uncomfortably. Cody looked down at his empty plate too and asked, “Can I, uh… get some more?”

“Sure, help yourself,” Obi-Wan replied quickly and shoved the pan over to him.

After eating another plate, Cody got up and said, “I’ve gotta go now. I have an appointment later.”

“Of course. I’ll walk you to the door,” Obi-Wan answered and stood up as well, closing the door behind them as they entered the hallway.

“I’m very sorry for the way the kids are acting. I don’t know why they’re like this,” he said with a sigh. “They usually behave much better.”

“It’s fine, don't worry about it,” Cody comforted. “I have nine brothers, I know how kids are. The food was incredibly good, so thanks for that. I’ll see you around.”

He smiled, and then left after they exchanged goodbyes

\-----

Rex excitedly opened the door for him before Cody could take his keys out and both dogs ran up to greet him.

“So how was lunch with the hot neighbour?” Rex asked, clearly trying to mock him. 

Cody rolled his eyes, but told him how it went anyway.

“I guess I’ll be helping him to build some furniture,” he finished with a shrug. 

“Hm, yeah I’m sure you can help him with the screwing,” Rex joked, earning himself a smack to the back of his head.

“Ouch!” he complained. “That was uncalled-for! I just meant, maybe he also needs your help laying some pipes, is all.”

Cody glared at him. “You’re disgusting. Is this really how you wanna die, vod?”

“Fine, fine, sorry. I know, you’ll just be sweeping the chimney.”

\-----

That was the last time Rex Vhett was ever seen. If you have any hints or know anything about his whereabouts, please contact the Coruscant police department


	3. Three (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is an expert with wood. (I'm sorry) (okay let's try this again.)
> 
> What i meant to write was, in this Chapter Cody and Obi-Wan build furniture together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to godsensei for betaing yet again!
> 
> Also big sorry that it took me sooooo long to update but i had a lot of stressful stuff (graduating from school, etc.) going on. But it's finally ready so! Yay!

Obi-Wan woke up very early in the morning since it was the kids’ first day at their new schools, and he wanted to do something nice for them.  
He had decided to make a nice breakfast for them, which was usually reserved only for weekends or birthdays.

While he stirred the pancake batter, making sure to add the chocolate sprinkles Ahsoka demanded for almost every meal, he hummed along with the radio. He had a feeling that a great day was lying ahead of him.  
***

Cody was awoken by his 80 pound German Shepherd jumping onto his chest and licking his face. He made a strangled noise while carefully pushing the dog back on the floor. 

“Dammit Ghost! It’s not even seven yet!”  
Ghost, who apparently believed he was still a puppy, stared at him with big googly eyes and whined pitifully while dropping his leash in front of Cody’s feet.  
The man sighed. 

“Fine-- but you owe me. Let me get dressed first.”  
Then he got up and changed his pyjamas for a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was almost June already, but mornings tended to be rather chilly in the outskirts of Coruscant.  
He didn’t really like the city center. It was too loud and crowded-- too much concrete. Not to mention the fact that it was near impossible to walk down the street there without witnessing at least one crime.

Cody put both Ghost and Torrent on their leashes after finding his shoes and went outside for a quick walk with them, just as Obi-Wan also walked out his front door with a trash bag in his right hand.  
“Good morning Cody,” he smiled, delight in his voice. Cody involuntarily had to smile back, even though he was still very annoyed about being awake.

“Hey,” he greeted the other man. “How come you're up this early?”

“Anakin and Ahsoka are starting school today, so I’m making pancakes. I was up anyway,” he explained. “Any idea around what time you’ll show up for the furniture?”

Cody thought about it for a moment and then proceeded to ask, “How about 11?”  
Obi-Wan nodded. “That’s alright, I’ll see you then.” 

He smiled again and went back inside the house after putting the trash in a bin.  
As he got inside Anakin was leaning against the hallway door, raising a brow at him “You’ve never needed help with Ikea shelves before. You’re acting weird.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Well, he’s nice, for one. It never hurts to get to know your neighbours. You’d know that if you started paying attention to things other than that tic tac app on your phone!”  
Anakin rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure. I’m just saying you could also have asked me. Or Satine. Or Quinlan. Or anyone else instead of a stranger but whatever.”

Before he could reply Obi-Wan was interrupted by Ahsoka nearly rolling down the stairs while excitedly yelling, “It smells like pancakes!”  
He sighed again. “Yes, I made pancakes. Let’s go have breakfast.”

Ahsoka ran into the kitchen and Anakin followed her, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the hallway, contemplating his entire life.

He decided to snap out of it, since he was the adult in the household and therefore fit to make his own decisions. And it was true, there was nothing bad about meeting your neighbours.  
After breakfast, Obi-Wan walked Ahsoka and Anakin to the bus. He didn’t want to be that parent (he didn’t want to smother them like a helicopter dad), but he also had a hard time just sending them off alone to their first day of school in an entirely new town.

Of course, Anakin insisted on Obi-Wan turning around at the corner before the bus stop, since it would obviously be very embarrassing for him to be escorted by his dad.  
Obi-Wan obliged with a sigh, but managed to squeeze in a quick hug goodbye before walking back to the house.  
***

“Come in,” Obi-Wan exclaimed in delight when he found Cody at his front door, dressed in a loose flannel and jeans, with a utility belt that was filled with different tools wrapped around his hips.  
Cody smiled at him and stepped inside the house.  
“I know we probably won’t need these,” he paused to touch the tools, “for Ikea, but better safe than sorry.”

“Very wise,” Obi-Wan replied. “I scheduled lunch for around one o’clock, so we can get some things done before getting stuffed.”

Cody choked on a bit of saliva and started coughing uncontrollably, which prompted Obi-Wan to start patting his back in a comforting manner.  
“It’s fine, I'm okay, I’m okay!” Cody managed to get out when he had somewhat calmed down.  
“Are you sure? I’ll go get you a glass of water,” Obi-Wan said, fluttering off to the kitchen. He came back with the promised beverage shortly after.  
Cody chugged it in a matter of seconds but somehow still felt like his throat was made of sandpaper, but he smiled at Obi-Wan to soothe his concern and rasped a somewhat suffocated sounding ‘thank you’ in his direction.

“Maybe you should sit down for a moment,” Obi-Wan recommended, but Cody shook his head in denial. “No, it’s fine. Let’s get to work. What are we starting with?”

“I think we should start with the bookshelves in my office,” Obi-Wan suggested and Cody nodded.  
The building of the furniture ended up being less teamwork than expected, and more Cody taking over with flawless expertise while Obi-Wan mostly handed him parts and tools and stared at the movement of his bicep.

“You’re a godsend Cody, I can’t thank you enough!” Obi-Wan exclaimed happily as they were already halfway done ahead of schedule. “It probably would’ve taken my twice as long by myself.”  
“I’m glad I could help,” Cody answered, a slight smile on his face.  
“How about I let you professionally finish up this desk and I'll get started on lunch? I’m making lasagna.”

Cody nodded. “That sounds perfect. I love lasagna, and I'm pretty hungry too.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t want you to starve,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “I prepared most things already. The food should be ready in 30 minutes or so.”

He turned around and walked toward the door as Cody turned his head toward him to say something else but quickly lost the thought when he realized that, by kneeling on the floor, his eyes were automatically on the same level as Obi-Wan’s butt.  
Cody considered himself a gentleman. So, naturally, he tried to look away, his face and ears pulsing with heat, but it was already too late. Distracted as he was, the heavy tabletop he was holding slipped out of his grip and dropped onto his foot with a loud thump, followed by his own pained hiss.

“Oh no! Are you okay?” Obi-Wan asked worriedly as he turned back around to examine what happened in the brief time he was facing away from the other man. Cody lifted the wood off of his toes and claimed to be fine with a facial expression that clearly suggested the exact opposite.

“Please, sit down for a moment. I will get you some ice for your foot!” Obi-Wan insisted as he gently guided Cody to the chair they had just built a few minutes before and then rushed down the stairs.

Great, Cody thought to himself, I embarrassed myself. Rex can never know.  
A few moments later, Obi-Wan came back upstairs with a small bag in his hand.  
“Unfortunately we are out of ice, but I brought you frozen peas. That should do the trick,” he said and handed Cody, who had already taken his shoe off, the make-do ice pack.

“Thank you,” he replied and tried to ignore the pulsating pain that shot up his leg every time he moved his toes and carefully placed the peas on his injury.

“You might want to see a doctor, you could have broken a toe or two,” Obi-Wan speculated, not even trying to hide the concern in his voice.  
Cody shook his head. “It’s fine, just gotta cool this a bit. I can handle some wood.”

He, of course, only realized what he had said after he had already spoken the words and, of course, wished for the ability to take it back immediately.  
If Obi-Wan had picked up on the accidental innuendo, he was hiding it because he just sighed and said, “Well, you’re an adult, it’s your decision. Do you think you can make it downstairs? We can just have lunch and finish this up some other time then.”

He was smiling again, and Cody felt how that alone was enough to ease the pain in his foot a bit, so he smiled back and nodded.  
Watching Obi-Wan cook was fascinating. Cody had never known lasagna could be so beautiful, but he had also never watched someone make it through rose-tinted glasses before, which could have been part of the reason he was so infatuated with it.  
“It already smells delicious,” Cody said when the food was in the oven.  
Obi-Wan smiled at him. “Thank you, it’s an old family recipe.”

“Where is your family from actually? I don’t mean to pry, it’s just-- you spoke of Mos Eisley, but you don’t have a Huttese accent.”  
“Oh don’t worry, it’s a valid question,” Obi-Wan answered. “My family is actually from Stewjon. I uh… Well you certainly guessed that, but I am not Ahsoka and Anakin’s biological father. It’s... a very long story for another time, but they have different mothers. Their father was a close friend, with no other family, and so I took them in when he died.”  
Cody regretted asking immediately, as Obi-Wan was visibly struggling with the thought.  
Fortunately, Obi-Wan thought to change the subject. “What about you, Cody?”

“Wha-? Oh, where I’m from you mean… My dad is Mandalorian, well Concordian to be specific.”  
Obi-Wan's face lit up immediately as he exclaimed, “Oh! My best friend actually taught me some basic Mando’a! It’s a beautiful language.”  
Cody smiled. “Thank you, I suppose?”  
Obi-Wan nodded, and proceeded to take the lasagna out of the oven when the timer beeped, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing loudly.

He sighed and went to answer the call as soon as he had put the hot tray down on the kitchen counter.  
Cody didn’t listen to the phone call because he was a very polite man, and not because he was absolutely distracted by the food.

His interest was, however, spiked when Obi-Wan said his name a few moments later. His troubled expression formed a small crease between his eyebrows as he explained what was going on.  
“Cody, I’m so sorry… I’ll put some of the lasagna in a Tupperware so you can take it home with you but I have to go pick the kids up from school now. Apparently they got into a fight.


End file.
